Brick Lane
by Lyndseyxx
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose, best friends and fresh from university, decide to move to London in the hopes of a more exciting life. There they meet 3 men that are about to turn their lives upside down B/E, A/J, R/E


_Disclaimer: The twilight characters aren't mine, as much as I wish they were! :'(_

_Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy my new story! _

Bella finally pulled into the car park of her new apartment building after a long 5 hour drive, her two best friends pulling in beside her in their own cars. She looked up at the new building in North London, it seemed so far away from their life in the North of England. They had finally made it. After meeting in their halls of residence at University 3 years ago, they had completed their degrees and actually done it. They'd moved to London like they had planned, and Bella could not have been more excited!

Pulling her car door open she climbed out the car and shouted over to her two best friends

"I can't believe we're finally here!" she squealed excitedly!

"Me neither!" Alice screamed jumping up and down with excitement.

"Not to ruin the little party we have going on here but my arse is KILLING me from that drive! 5 hours stuck in a car on my own is too long!" Rose complained, stretching her arms above her head.

"I know what you mean, my back is killing me, I am not looking forward to hauling all this stuff into our apartment! I can't wait to be all unpacked and settled in, I just wish we didn't have to unpack ourselves" I agreed with a laugh

"Oh for god sake guys! We are in LONDON right now! LONDON! Stop complaining and lets go explore our brand new apartment!" Alice shouted excitedly

"You're right Alice, lets go into reception and sort out our keys, the sooner we're done the better!" I agreed excitedly. I was really looking forward to living in this apartment, it was so much nicer than the student accommodation we were used to, it even had a balcony! And it was in LONDON as Alice pointed out several times.

We headed inside, remembering where the reception was from when we'd came to view the apartment 2 weeks previous.

"Excuse me" Rosalie spoke, getting the concierges attention "we're the new tenants in apartment 14, we're here to collect our keys"

" Ah yes, I was told you'd be coming this morning, I have your keys all here, I just need you to sign these to state that you've received them and the apartment's all yours" he smiled handing each of us a piece of paper to sign and a pen. He seemed like a lovely man, must have been around 50 with grey hair and a moustache. The apartment was beautiful but the fact that there was a concierge there 24/7 made her and her friends feel a lot safer

We were able to get the keys sorted quickly and were back outside at our cars before we knew it. The girls all looked at their cars, loaded to the roof with all their stuff from home. Now came the hard part, getting it all into the apartment. Thank god this building had a lift! After much consideration (and arguments) they decided that Bella would start taking things from the car to the entrance, Rosalie would load the lift and take their things up and unload the lift at the top and Alice would take things from the lift into their apartment. After an hour of this Bella was exhausted and realising how much crap they all had!

"What the hell is in this box Bella!" Rose asked me as I passed her a particularly heavy box, "According to the writing on the side, it's 'makeup essentials' " Bella replied, reading Alice's writing on the side of the box

"Makeup essentials!" Rosalie shouted "How the fuck can all of this stuff in this box be _Essential!" _Rosalie seethed, shoving the box into the lift.

" No idea, just wait until you get the next box, that one says shoe's on the side..." Bella shouted over her shoulder,wondering how she was going to manage the box that was probably bigger than her. She could hear Rose mumbling away to herself about 'Bloody Alice and her bloody shoes' as she walked out the door towards the car. Alice's car was the last car of the three to empty so at least she was almost done. After another half an hour (and having to recruit Rose to carry the box of shoes) all the cars were empty and locked and Bella couldn't have been more relieved!

"That's it" she told Rose as she walked back into the entrance of the building.

"Oh thank god for that! We are never moving again! We're living here forever. I've decided!" Rose informed me as she punched the button of the 2nd floor. We travelled up to the second floor in silence, both exhausted from the drive and hauling all our stuff into the building. We walked into our new home, climbed over all the boxes and promptly collapsed on the settee.

"Is that everything?" Alice asked appearing in the doorway.

"Yes" me and Rose confirmed

"Thank god for that! I need to sit down" Alice breathed a sigh of relief as she sunk into the settee opposite. Bella looked around the room, it was just as nice as she remembered. There we're two brown leather sofas in the room with a lovely wooden coffee table in the centre. They'd decided to get a furnished flat so they didn't have to worry about buying their own furniture, luckily the furniture in the flat was gorgeous. One wall in the front room was taken up with a large sliding door which led onto the balcony. Bella could hardly believe that she was actually here, it all seemed to surreal. After a few minutes Bella started to feel a bit more energetic and knew just what they all needed to give them an energy boost to unpack. She found her ipod dock in a box in the hallway and set it on the coffee table.

"Girls, I know just what we need to give us the energy, I think we should unpack the kitchen first since we'll want to eat tonight" she informed her two best friends (who looked half asleep sprawled on the two settees) then slotted her iphone onto the dock, selecting their party play list. The party play list had began in their first year of uni, they added all their favourite songs to it and played it on shuffle whenever they were getting ready to go out, it always got them in the party mood. The playlist had at 1000 songs on it that had been added over the years, everything from the spice girls to the Killers. Music blared through the apartment, Bella immediately grabbed the closest microphone shaped item to her (a spatular) and started singing along to Katy Perry's Last Friday Night. Her two friend started laughing at her little dance moves before also grabbing themselves a kitchen utensil and joining her one man party. After listening to Katy Perry, a few trashy pop songs and getting their rock on to rage against the machines – killing in the name of, they turned the music down just enough that they could hear each other talk and began unpacking.

The unpacking process was long and boring, they unpacked the kitchen, the living room and made their beds before giving up for the night.

"So how about we go food shopping, stock up the cupboards and get some snacks in for tonight? I'm thinking DVD night?" Bella asked the girls who were currently slouched in the front room having a well deserved break. They were lucky enough to have a supermarket near by and if the others were anywhere near as hungry as she was, she was sure they would be more than up for it.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm going to get changed" Rosalie agreed heading to her room, Alice and Bella also headed to get changed, after travelling and spending hours unpacking, Bella definitely felt like she needed freshening up. Her room was a disaster zone, there were boxes and suitcases everywhere. She located a suitcase and managed to pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey top with a gold zip up the back. She quickly shoved them on with her favourite leather jacket and paired it with a simple pair of black ballet shoes and she was ready. She didn't bother touching up her make up since they were only going to the supermarket, she ran her hands through her long mahogany hair as she walked into Rose's room to look in her mirror. Bella quickly appraised herself in the mirror, the jeans looked good on her, showing off her slim figure. She loved wearing her leather jacket from Topshop, it went with everything. Bella was lucky enough to have naturally wavy hair so quite often she just left it to dry on it's own, just adding a few products to make sure it wasn't frizzy. She was surprised it had stayed so nice considering what she'd been doing all day.

"Ready?" she asked Rose. Rose was wearing blue skinny jeans with a simple black T-shirt and a long grey cardigan. With her ash blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, Rose looked amazing in whatever she wore.

"Yeah, let's go grab Alice"

They found Alice relaxing on her bed with a magazine, she was dressed in a similar outfit of blue skinny jeans with a white t-shirt with an anchor on the front, but she had matched hers with a pair of black heels. Alice always wore heels since she was a petite 5'1, Bella wasn't exactly a giant but she was 5'7 and Rose 5'9, so they towered over her. Alice suited her size though, she had a tiny size 6 frame and short glossy black hair and lovely grey/blue eyes.

They headed out of the building, deciding to go in Rose's car since it was the biggest. The supermarket was literally only round the corner, but they decided to drive since there was no way they could carry back all the stuff they were going to need. They had brought pans and plates etc. but had absolutely no food so would need to buy everything. Bella was the cook out of the three of them so decided to take the lead on the shopping, grabbing everything they might need. She'd fell in love with the kitchen when she'd seen it. The majority of the apartments in London had tiny little kitchens with about 3 cupboards, theirs however, was fairly big, and she couldn't wait to make it her own. They wandered round the shop filling a whole trolley with food, they decided to have something simple tonight so just grabbed some frozen pizzas.

Bella put the pizzas in the oven when they returned home, before heading to her room to rake through her stuff for a pair of pyjamas. After 5 minutes of searching and emptying two suitcases onto the floor, she ended up wearing an old 'Northumbria University' T-shirt and some jogging trousers. She met the girls in the front room where they spent the night munching on pizza and watching cheesy rom-coms. She loved living in London already!

_ Thanks for reading, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!_

_Any trouble understanding any of the English phrases throughout the story, let me know!_


End file.
